Exdeath/Dissidia (PSP)
|englishva= Gerald C. Rivers }} Exdeath is one of the villains fighting for the side of Chaos in Dissidia Final Fantasy. He is a warlock who controls the massive power of the "Void" a nothingness that can swallow space in seconds. His movements are slow, but he can use his teleportation ability to instantly close in on his enemies. Exdeath is allied with Kefka, Kuja and the Cloud of Darkness, and the four work together to destroy the world. With Kuja's assistance, he seeks to trap and combat his rival Bartz, who often flees from him. Attire Exdeath's appearance in Dissidia is virtually unchanged from his Amano artwork and in-game battle sprite. For his alternate form, his armor is recolored to resemble the sprite of Exdeath's Soul. His crystallized version, Fallacious Tree, is colored cyan. Story Destiny Odyssey III Exdeath makes an apperance before Onion Knight and Terra while they were searching for the crystals. However, Onion Knight is intimidated by Exdeath (especially his height), and attempts to persuade Exdeath not to battle them. Exdeath leaves them, though not before telling Onion Knight that a coward would never find the crystals. Destiny Odyssey IV Golbez was speaking to his younger brother, Cecil, about the crystals when suddenly, Exdeath appears and accuses Golbez of being a traitor for assisting the Warriors of Cosmos in their search for the crystals. Before Exdeath could fulfill his role as executioner however, Cecil defended his brother with astounding ferocity, and defeated him. However, after Cecil says that his brother is different from the other Warriors of Chaos, Exdeath mocks the young brother saying that darkness (Golbez) and light (Cecil) will always be enemies. Destiny Odyssey V Exdeath is seen guarding the crystal from Bartz, but he was too fast for him, and he retreats with the crystal in hand. Strangely enough, Exdeath didn't seem worried at all, in fact, the crystal was later revealed to have been a fake created by his partner, Kuja. Exdeath explains to Bartz and Squall, who had just joined Bartz, that he and Kuja had purposely allowed Bartz to retrieve the crystal so that he would give it to Zidane, thereby allowing Kuja to imprison him. Bartz later encounters Exdeath again at the Interdimensional Rift, and this time they engage in combat, through which Bartz is victorious. Exdeath retreats, and Bartz retrieves the crystal successfully. Shade Impulse Exdeath appears along with Kefka after Chaos has killed Cosmos, and ridicules the fading heroes, stating that the entire world will return to the void. Later, he encounters the heroes, and finally explained why Cosmos lost her power; by gathering the crystals, the origin of the powers of harmony, which housed the powers of Cosmos, she lost her power and vanished. After telling the heroes that only a fleeting amount of light kept the heroes existence intact, he attacked them, ready to erase everything, including himself. However, he is defeated, and his body fades away, though he welcomes his demise, and tells the heroes that they will join him in nothingness. Battle In battle, Exdeath is described as a "Entropic Adversary", and he uses a variety of magical attacks in battle. Exdeath is notably the slowest character in the game, so rather than be aggressive he is geared towards blocking the opponent's strikes and using strong counter-attacks in response. Exdeath is also the only character with the ability to teleport, which somewhat compensates for his slow movement. His HP attacks are also simple to use, and all are attacks from his appearance in Final Fantasy V. Boss Exdeath is fought in Destiny Odyssey IV and V, Shade Impulse, and Distant Glory: Villains, Inward Chaos. Brave Attacks HP Attacks EX Mode Exdeath's EX Mode is called Power of the Void, which consists of his tree form as seen in the second to the last battle of Final Fantasy V (though much smaller and far more humanoid). During EX Mode, Exdeath has the ability to regenerate his health over time, his guard attacks becomes faster to recover, and the number of counter attacks he can perform increases. For his EX Burst, The Laws of the Universe mean Nothing!, the player must press to reduce a bar, working in reverse way as Cloud of Darkness's EX Burst. In case the bar isn't completely emptied, Exdeath will cast a more powerful version of Grand Cross, but, in case the player has executed it perfectly, Exdeath will cast Neo Almagest, in which Exdeath engulfs the opponent in the Void and then seals the entrance by crushing it in his hands. Equipment Exdeath is able to equip Rods, Staves, Helmets, Shields, Gloves, Light Armor, and Heavy Armor. Exclusive Weapons Gallery File:Dissidia_Exdeath_Delta_Attack.jpg|Delta Attack Allusions *One of Exdeath's lines when beginning a battle is "Anger and hatred could not defeat me!", which references a similar line from his battle against Galuf in Final Fantasy V. *Exdeath's exclusive weapons reference the ancient turtle Ghido, the Great Forest of Moore, and the powerful necromancer Enuo from Final Fantasy V. *When Exdeath loses a battle he might say "The Void will swallow me..." which references the final battle in Final Fantasy V where he is consumed by the Void. *All of Exdeath's HP attacks are named for moves that either he or Neo Exdeath use in battle. The name of his EX Burst is taken from a quote that Neo Exdeath frequently utters during the final battle. *When confronting the Warriors of Cosmos at the beginning of Shade Impulse, Exdeath speaks about how "All that is shall be returned to nothing.", his line upon transforming into Neo Exdeath. *Exdeath's victory pose is exactly the same as his battle pose from Final Fantasy V. *When Exdeath starts his EX burst, he takes a similar pose to the battle sprite in his tree form. *One of Exdeath's defeat quotes is "I was plucked while I was still a sprout," referencing the fact that he was, and still is to an extent, a tree from the Great Forest of Moore. *During his boss fight in Destiny Odyssey V, Exdeath has the summon Atomos with him. This is a reference to how Atomos first appeared as one of Exdeath's minions. *Whereas most character's EX Modes are based on their ultimate forms or weapons, Exdeath's EX Mode is actually based on his penultimate form as opposed to his true ultimate form, Neo Exdeath. He shares this trait with one other follower of Chaos, Ultimecia. *If Exdeath loses a fight he might say; "Will I be sealed again". Referencing that he was sealed by the first Warriors of Light. Trivia *Upon reaching level 100 an extra voice sample for Exdeath will be available to purchase in the PP Shop. This voice clip can be played in the museum theater. *Exdeath, along with Golbez and Garland, is among the tallest Warriors of Chaos. *When defeated, Exdeath may break the fourth wall in a way by saying "Is this my final fantasy?" *Onion Knight described Exdeath as having an unfathomable amount of power. *Although Exdeath's primary weapon is a sword, he cannot equip any types of swords in Dissidia. Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Characters